


Natural 20

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Advanced Dungeons and Dragons, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Can I roll to seduce the DM?”(An episode tag for "Necromancing the Stone")





	Natural 20

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> You all had to know that this was coming.

 

This was cute. This was fun. This was not at all how John had expected his night to go when he asked Gary what there was to do for fun around here in a voice that had been heavy with innuendo but it was…

Cute.

The word kept popping back into his head.

He was charmed. A feeling that John wasn't entirely used to, normally he was a quick shag and move on sort of guy, but something about the Time Bureau Agent in front of him had given him pause. Maybe he’s willing to try something different.

And well… He hadn't been a bad kisser.

So John had played the game. He’d even stuck around when everyone else packed up and went home, helping Gary blow out the candles and take down the decorations.

“You know,” John says, having gathered the last of it that he could find. Setting it all down on the table beside where Gary was carefully organizing the notes in his DM binder. “That wasn't half bad, squire, not how I intended to spend my night but… Not bad.”

Gary looks up at him. Confusion knotting his eyebrows together behind the frames of his glasses.

“What do you mean,” he asks, as if he genuinely didn't know. As if he had somehow missed the hints John had been dropping all night.

Maybe he had.

He did seem the blissfully naive sort.

But in a good charming way.

A way that John decided he liked.

“Just had different plans when I asked is all?”

He makes the innuendo clear in his voice and finally something seems to click. The confusion leaving Gary’s features and replaced with something else.

“Oh,” Gary replies. And John swears he can see the hint of a blush on the edges of his cheeks, as he looks away quickly, back down at the papers he had been carefully packing away. “Oh how uh - how did you intend to spend your evening?”

“With you,” John replies. Making it obvious as he sweeps his gaze over Gary, “Wearing a little less.”

All he gets is another “Oh” in reply, the other man’s flush one hundred percent more obvious now. Especially as he seems incapable of making eye contact with John.

The word cute comes to mind once more.

John digs into his pocket, pulling out the dice Gary had given him at the beginning of the night. He means to return them, but something stops him, an idea right before he does.

“Hey,” John says, pulling Gary’s attention back to him. “Can I roll to seduce the DM?”

“I - ah,” Gary replies, a choked off noise escaping his throat for a second before he coughs in an attempt to seemingly constrain himself. It's not entirely successful. John can see all too clearly the way his hands tighten against the papers he had been so carefully putting away moments before. “You need to - to ah, roll for persuasion?”

“That right,” John asks, letting his voice drop low, the way that always worked before.

Gary nods a little, and John watches as his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. Clearly not even slightly immune to John’s seduction.

Even if he pretends to be.

“Well alright,” John says, rolling the one of the dice on the table.

They both stare at it, watching as it spins and bounces before settling in a ten.

“That good or bad, squire?”

“I’m slightly seduced,” Gary says, the squeak in his voice betraying his words.

Being bold never hurt him before. Especially not when the person in front of him was so clearly interested. “I roll to suck your cock.”

If he had thought Gary was red before, it was nothing compared to this. It really was cute. In an adorable nerdy sort of way that really wasn't John’s usual, but that he was currently finding himself very much into.

He couldn't wait to get this man on a bed, to take him apart inch by inch, to strip him out of that Bureau suit, to fuck him until he forgot his own name.

But for now, for now John had to occupy himself with flushed cheeks and stammering words instead, “There’s - There are rules to the game and you - you can't just ignore them. You have to -”

“Alright then, tell me what to roll? Where do we start?”

It was a game.

John was good at games.

And he was pretty sure that the prize was worth it, so he didn't mind playing along.

“Roll for performance.”

John rolls the dice again, getting an eleven this time.

“Well, that's a start. Next you need to-”

It's an impulse. Then again the first time he kissed Gary it was an impulse too. Because he was doing that same thing that John had been listening to all night, explaining things, filled with passion, animated and happy and - John liked the idea of kissing someone who could be _happy_ without worrying about the weight of the world.

So he does again.

Kisses Gary to shut him up, but also just because he can.

It's a good kiss, brief, and when he pulls back there's that same sort of wonder as before on the other man’s face.

“Can I roll to take off your pants next, squire?”

“I - yes, please,” Gary says, before trying to contain himself and insisting, “I mean, technically my cloak-”

John doesn't let him finish the sentence, reaching up to loop two fingers in the tie of his _cloak,_ undoing it so that it falls to the ground a second later.

“Or that works.”

“Pants?”

“Please. Dexterity, roll for dexterity.”

John doesn't move away from him, can't ring himself to step away from Gary’s space. Instead he reaches in the general direction of the table, grabbing a die before tossing it recklessly on the table. He keeps his eyes focused on Gary as he does so, cataloging his expression, even as Gary watches the dice on the table.

John wants to do nothing more than to go back to kissing Gary.

And he can tell, pressed this close together that he is not the only one feeling this way.

“John-”

“Yes?”

“You uh… You rolled a one.”

“Bloody hell,” John says, twisting away from his observation of Gary to see the die on the table.

There it was, a _one_ staring up at him.

John removes his hands from Gary, with a flair for the dramatic. “Guess that's it then, time to call the whole thing off, right? It's been fun while it lasted, squire, but the dice have spoken.”  

He can see it. The conflict in Gary's face, his clear want for John mixed with his need to play the game properly.

“You can roll with advantage,” Gary suggests, a bit desperately. Stepping back up into John’s space again. His fingers holding tight to John’s trench coat, not letting him slip away, not that John had any interest in leaving.

Not yet.

No, he had something much more exciting in mind.

“What's that mean?”

“You roll again, and we take the higher of the two rolls.”

“I can work with that,” John says. Grabbing the dice and trying again.

This roll is only slightly better than the last.

A five.

They both stare at it for a long moment. Before Gary shift against him slightly, letting out a little hiss of breath as their cocks rub together through the layers of their clothing.

“Can I roll a third time?”

“Not usually,” Gary says, only a little breathless. Before adopting that same lofty tone he had used all game. “You attempt to remove my pants, but find they go down of their own accord, like magic.”

As he says the words, he takes a step back from John before hastily undoing his belt and shoving his pants down. He's so fucking eager, so ready and wanting it. Stumbling a bit over himself to get them off.

“Well, I am a warlock,” John replied with a wink.

“Fuck me,” Gary says letting out a shaky breath.

“I'm trying to.”

“I - oh fuck it.”

This time John is the one to be kissed. Gary pushing forward of his own according. Slotting their mouths together. It's more heated than any of the kisses that they've shared before. Intention clear in the press of their mouths.

They pull back only to catch their breath. John grinning mischievously as he takes in the flushed and oh so happy look on Gary’s face.

“I think you need to roll for persuasion, love,” John can't help but tease him.

“I'm the DM - I don't have to - I don't - I make the rules.”

“And what rule are you making then?”

They're kissing again. He's not sure who moves first but honestly it doesn't matter. What matters is that there is still too many layers between them and John needs more than that. He came here for more than that.

A one night stand if he was being honest, though he had a feeling already that he was going to want to come back for more.

This was more than just sex.

He wouldn't have sat through that whole game if this wasn't more than just sex.

“Can I roll to take this back to your room? I'm assuming you have a bed, love?”

Gary nods, quickly and eagerly. Grabbing one of the dice off the table and pushing it into John’s hand.

He takes it from Gary, letting their fingers linger there for just a moment, before tossing it down on the table. Barely caring what it says, because no matter what, there was only one way this night was ending.

But still he watches it, watches the die bounce and spin one last time before finally settling on the highest number of the night.

“A twenty is a good thing, yeah?”

 


End file.
